


Serving Diamonds

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bitterness, Drabble, Gen, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Sad, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: A Post-"A Single Pale Rose" drabble.Bismuth finds out. It doesn't go well.





	Serving Diamonds

Bismuth stared in disbelief, feeling sick, once Steven told her.

She wished she’d never been let out if this is what awaited her.

“... so this whole time I was still just serving a Diamond ...” Bismuth said, disgusted. “Everyone who got shattered, everyone who got corrupted, everyone who wanted a better life ... we were still just serving Diamonds ...”

Pearl reached out to touch Bismuth.

“Bismuth, it’s--”

Bismuth pulled away.

“I don’t need comfort from _Pink Diamond’s Pearl_!”

Pearl flinched as if she’d been struck. Her eyes were wide and tears started to flow.

But Bismuth just turned away and stormed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a comment and if you want, check out [my tumblr.](http://coreyww.tumblr.com/) I love getting asks and would love to hear from you guys.


End file.
